McsmfnaffanfictionJesseandfriends
by Bonniegurl180
Summary: This is about Jesse’s crazy job at the Pizzaria.


I have a story. It was a disaster. Let me tell you.

(Jesse POV)

It was a lovely summer evening when I came home to tell my friends some amazing news! Little did I know that it was anything but good. "Guys! Guess what!?" I exclaimed with excitement. "Haha, what's the news?" Asked Petra. "Mama got a job!" I joked. Everyone felt happy for me, but not for long…. "So, what is the job?" Questioned Olivia. I pulled out a special security uniform and said "I got a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm working the night shift! :3" Everything turned to complete silence. Jaws were dropped, and eyes were widened. "..." No one said anything. "Huh? Why are you all so shocked?" I questioned, very confused. "YOU CAN'T WORK THERE!!!" Screamed Luckas. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Calm down! Why can't I work there? It's just a pizza place." "It's dangerous!" Yelped Olivia. "Oh my gosh!" I thought.

Jesse: How is it dangerous?! It's just pizza and animatronics! What's your problem?!

Petra: The animatronics are possessed!

Jesse: Haha! Very funny! Ugh! Quit joking around!

Petra: I'm serious! The animatronics are possessed by the dead kids!

Jesse: What dead kids? There aren't any dead kids!

Axle: Dude! There were murders in that place!

Jesse: Ugh!

Axle: The robots will walk closer to you and they'll stuff you in a Freddy fazbear suit and things!!

Jesse: Drop it! Just drop it! I'm doing this job and you can't stop me!

Petra: But-!

I ran to my candy house, and slammed the doors. (like if you're a little Leah fan :3) (and no, this part was a joke. In my story Jesse lives with her friends, not alone) I put my butt straight to sleep so I could be wide awake during my shift. I got up at 11:50 P.M. because it would take me at least ten minutes to get there. Some Later I arrived at the pizzeria. "Ok. Here I am. Hopefully I can get a discount on pizza. Haha!" I entered the pizzeria, and found the main room (the stage). "Wow. You guys are creepy" I said as I walked passed the animatronics. Not too long looking for my office, I found pirate's cove. "This must be foxy. But why have an animatronic with sharp teeth and hook? Isn't that a safety hazard? Eh, oh well." I got to my office and saw a old school telephone. "Man, how broke are these people?!" I Though. I sat in my chair and picked up a monitor that I found on the desk. "Hmm, what is this?" I found out it was a camera monitor. The phone rang so, me being me, I answered. I heard a voice talking. Turns out it was an automated message. "Hello? Helloo? Uh, i wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled on your first night" "oh, this must be a message for me" I said to myself. I listened to what the Phone guy had to say. Until one thing made My ears perk up. "So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit" "Wait what? Oh please! This has gotta be a prank… I mean, two legged robots can't walk without falling down, right!? Ugh! This is some sort of sick joke." I thought. "Their left in some sort of free roaming mode at night." Listening to him made Me facepalm. It was dumb and ridiculous is what I thought. I was so wrong. 'So for your safety, the only Real risk to you and the night watchman is-is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, they probably won't recognize you as a person. T-they might see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on' "Seriously? what is wrong with you?" I said to myself. 'So since it's against the rules in Freddy fazbear's pizza, they'll try to….uh... Forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit..' I got sick of his 'nonsense' I just muted the call. Then I checked all the cameras. Everything seemed fine for now, but not for long. I looked at the stage and all of the animatronics were staring at the camera. I dropped the camera monitor in shock. I picked it back up thinking it was all in my imagination. Then I looked at Pirate cove and the out of order sign was erased with another sentence in its place. It read: "IT'S ME" I dropped it again. If I kept dropping it, I'm pretty sure it would've broke. "I'm probably seeing things because my friends were trying to scare me. Ugh!" I looked back at the main stage, and everyone was normal. I kept checking all the cameras until I found one that was "audio only." Confused, I just ignored it. I checked back at the stage, and… BONNIE WAS GONE! I started to panic. I thought I was gonna die of a heart attack! I checked the cameras and found him at the party tables, looking at the camera. I soon came to realize, what my friends were telling me was true. I also knew that i had to save power so I didn't use the monitor all the time. I continued to keep checking on Bonnie and the others. Soon enough, he appeared in parts and service. That really freaked me out cuz if you saw an animatronic in a room with heads, you would too. I Looked at the stage and the chicken was gone! I checked and found her and Bonnie in the party room, together. For some reason, Freddy didn't come of the stage himself. That worried me. I kept checking on the animatronics. Everything seemed fine accept the fact that there were robots that actually walked off the stage. I looked at the kitchen which was the one with the disabled cameras. I could hear some loud banging. "What the heck?!" I thought with fright. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I was horrified. How could this be real? This isn't physically possible. I pulled out my phone (don't ask) and looked up the newest feed of this place on the internet. I had to keep switching between my phone and the camera to make sure they didn't get any closer to me. I found a gif of a person inside a Freddy suit twitching violently. This was video footage of a person's death at this very place. I panicked. I looked at the cameras and saw Bonnie in the main hall. I had found out there were buttons for the lights. Now I would be 5% less scared for my life. Heh heh… Oh! And for some reason, foxy kept peeking in and out of pirate cove. That was creepy. I looked in the main hall and I realized, if Bonnie's in the main hall, he's getting closer! I would hear a metal clunk every time they moved. I turned on the side hallway lights to see Bonnie, OUTSIDE MY OFFICE! I screamed to the top of my lungs as I shut the door. It was so creepy! I wanted to quit but, the manager said, if i didn't work for at least five shifts, I would be publicly shamed and my friends would be brainwashed to hate me. So I had to keep this job no matter what. I really hoped they would switch me to the day shift soon. I checked the clock. It was 3am. I would be able to leave at 6. I just had to survive for 3 more hours. (TT) I opened the door and Bonnie was still there…! I shut it close again. Some time later, Bonnie was finally gone! (:D) but I turned the right corridor light and THAT CHICKEN WAS THERE! I smashed the button. Absolutely horrified, I screamed. I couldn't hold it in that time. Like heck, you would scream too! Finally, my shift was over! 6am!! I strolled out the building nice and safe. I got home, and went to sleep. I woke up a few hours later. When I woke up, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. All of a sudden, I became very dizzy. I passed out on the floor. Petra happened to come in and see me, looking like I died. "Ugh… mor- OH MY GOODNESS! JESSE?!" She shook me and tried to wake me up. she called for help. I woke up as everyone got there. "Huh…? W-what happened…?" I said as i was just waking up.

Petra: Oh my gosh! Jesse! I found you here unconscious on the floor.

Jesse: Wh-wha..?

Olivia: maybe it's best you don't go to work tonight…

Jesse: N-no! I have to!

Petra: How?! You just passed out!

Jesse: I-I don't care!

Olivia: will you at least go to the doctor tomorrow?

Jesse: Ugh! Fine.

The next night, I, for some reason already knew were my office was. I headed straight there, trying not to get caught by the robots before they activated. My first instinct was to close the door. I didn't have it closed for to long.. I mean, if I used all the power now, I wouldn't have any to save myself in the future. As I looked at the cameras, there was another automated message. I listened as I checked the cameras. This time he said something about 'foxy'. He said that if i don't keep checking on him he would run out of pirates cove and come straight into my office. Oh geez. I kept checking on foxy and he started to actually move away from his little curtain! Then I heard footsteps running down the hallway. I saw him running in the cameras and smashed the button as hard as I could. After that, I could hear a loud banging at the door. Then I heard loud metal clunks, getting farther and farther away from me. It turns out foxy though: oh just a door! No one in here! That chicken got closer… it was so creepy! I hated it! I turned on the lights and, It…well.. outside my window. Shrieking my lungs out, I slammed the door shut! It, was, horrifying. Finally, my shift was over. I was bragging in joy as I threw my hat at Freddy on my way out. He was pretty grumpy that I beat him! Hah! But while I was bragging, I felt nauseous… Actually I threw up in four trash cans on my way out...Now I just had to survive for 3 more nights. The next morning, I was more nauseous than the night before. I threw up again. My friends took me to the doctor. I really didn't want to go… but I was taken there against my own will. The doctor ran some tests to find out…….. I. WAS. PREGNANT. I screamed of happiness and yet fear. Happiness because I would have a beautiful baby, join the family, but fear because my job would've hurt the baby. She announced

that I was nine months pregnant! And that the baby was due next week! Oh gosh, if I got caught by one of the animatronics, both me, and the baby could die… I didn't want that to happen so I didn't eat too much or have any sweets so I could keep the child as healthy as possible. On night three, I just tried to stay as chill asap. But that didn't work so well… Because…. FREDDY WALKED OFF THE STAGE. I kinda hid underneath my desk because the power ran out. But a second later, It was 6am! I walked out of the place just kept to reminding myself that I only had two days left. Two days left. Two days. Two days… That morning, my friends surprised me by making the baby's room! They even prepared a baby shower. Everyone in beacon town brought gifts. Wow, people must really like me. That made me feel so good. But I do know, deep down, my friends wanted me to quit my job. I'm sure, they hid their fear behind those fake smiles. They were happy for me, they just wanted me to be safe… by quitting my job. I didn't show any concern or suspicion so they didn't catch on to me.

While in my bedroom i was sitting up in my bed. I pondered about the current strange, surprising, and horrific events this week. I knew, after the fifth night, i would quit. I can't put myself in danger like this. This is like the second time I put my life on the line. But this time, I don't have a choice. Get this done and it will be all over. This nightmare would be over. Soon. I eventually fell asleep so I could work my shift. That morning, I felt really tired yet I went to sleep I went the last three nights. I was going to get coffee but luckily I remembered I was pregnant. I had some carrots and potatoes for breakfast. (again, don't ask) I went to the pizzeria in my uniform. Wait, did I forget to say that the last three nights? Meh, oh well. I went to my office and immediately checked all the cameras. All four of them were active. A security guard's worst nightmare. I couldn't keep my cool for long. Instead I freaked out, terrified if the monsters in the shadows, wondering what would happen to me next. Breathing heavily, I kept opening and closing the doors on the faces each time. The power went out. I could see Freddy's face lit up in the dark. He was playing and old song on some sort of music box. I jumped in my seat. I ran and hid underneath my desk, and finally, it was six. I dashed out of there as fast as I could. I made it home. What I didn't know was danger was coming for me tomorrow. I got home and I got more gifts. They were all cute baby clothes and t.oys. For some reason, I felt like something would happen that night. Something bad. I got at the building at 11:57. I rushed to my office. This was the last night. The end of this external fear would be over. Over. Freedom. Life. Love. Paradise. But in the phone call, it was all rewinded. I also heard a weird noise. I was so scared I smashed the phone on the ground. Unaware of the monsters running down the hall. I started having contractions. It was really painful. I could barely move. I struggled to turn on the light. I saw Bonnie, staring at me. I shrieked of my chair onto the floor. I took a smashed bit of the phone to hit the button. Still scared I saw the chicken to. I closed that door too. I still had my phone to call 911. I started to go into labor. "Hello? I need help! I'm in Freddy fazbear's pizza! I'm the night guard and I think I've gone into labor" "Help is on the way. Please try to hold on a little longer" "Thank you!" I hung up and struggled in pain waiting for help. I laid there, helplessly, on the floor. Lucky for me, I could hear an ambulance (srsly, don't ask) outside the building. "Put your hands up Freddy!" They actually handcuffed them and walked them back to the stage. (XD) I got lifted onto a stretchers and they saved my life. Or so I thought. Turns out they contacted my friends as I was being brought to the hospital. They quickly dressed me in a hospital gown. The last thing I could remember was doctors yelling at me to push. I tried until… I...

(Petra POV)

"Oh my gosh! What's taking them so long?!" I yelled in fear. I was furious with the doctors. I don't know why… they were helping her, is what I thought. My friends tried to calm me down but my best friend was in there. Then a nurse came in the waiting holding a beautiful baby girl. The nurse handed the child to me. "Congratulations! Your a mother!" "M-me? But Jesse- what happened?" "I'm so sorry to tell you this but.." when the nurse spoke I felt sick to my stomach worried about Jesse. "She… she passed..." I started balling out into tears when I heard that. My best friend just died. She didn't get to see her beautiful baby. I was angry. I wanted revenge. I wanted to burn the pizza place to the ground were it belongs. I asked the nurse if I could see her one more time and they did. This was the most heartbreaking Scene I've ever saw in my whole life. Jesse was there on the bed. Lifeless. I'd never thought I'd see the day were my best friend would die. Since Jesse was dead, I would be the baby's mother?! Is this a joke or a dream? "So, what would you like to name her?" The baby looked a lot like Jesse so I decided to name her "Jenna" I handed Jenna to Olivia while I spoke to the nurse. I actually passed out when the nurse said "since you were the closest to her you are her mom." After that I woke up in a chair and we went home. This means we had to plan a funeral and break the news to the people of Beacon town… That really wouldn't go well… There'd be sadness and rage among the people. I knew

what I had to do next. To be continued...


End file.
